Uninterrupted by Fireworks
by Junkyosha no Tamashi
Summary: My thoughts on the events in the Gondola. Clerith.
1. Chapter 1

Uninterrupted By Fireworks

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfic

By Ozar Midrashim

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or any of its characters.

Info: This is the first fanfic I've ever written (I've written other things, though). I've read hundreds to learn the styles. I hope that it turns out as good as I planned.

I thought about this for about a week before I even began writing it. I originally intended to be a oneshot from Aerith's POV, but I may make a two-chapter from Cloud's and Aerith's POV. In any case, enjoy!

Cloud POV:

She looked beautiful that night. Even during that ridiculous play, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. And when it was over, I wasn't sure what she'd drag me off to next. I was a bit surprised when we came to a stop at the Gondola, but nevertheless, I had a good idea why.

After we had boarded, we spent a few minutes sightseeing. Then she said it.

".....First off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture..."

I wasn't sure what she meant, so I said nothing. She must have picked up on this, so she continued.

"I think I must have seen him again, in you."

I immediately understood what she meant. A voice in my head told me to say something, _anything._ But for some reason, I couldn't say a damn thing.

What she said next made my heart jump to my throat. Maybe it was her tone, that sweet, angelic voice. Maybe it was something else. I'm not sure, but it didn't matter.

"Cloud....

I'm searching for you."

Damnit all, I still couldn't talk.

"I want to meet you."

At that, I seemed able to talk again, albeit was the worst possible thing i could have said.

Almost stupidly, I replied, "But I'm right here."

She laughed softly.

"I know, I know. What I mean is..."

She paused, as if she was trying to find a way to say what she truly felt.

After a minute, she seemed to find it.

"I want to meet......you."

Several minutes passed. Then I worked up the courage to look her in the eyes. What I saw gave me the strength I needed to tell her what she so desperately needed to hear. Those stunning green eyes, slowly swelling with tears.

"Aerith...."

She turned her head towards me, her eyes full of emotion, still brimming with tears threatening to spill.

I struggled for a few seconds, not knowing what to do next. She simply sat there, waiting.

The knot in my throat returned.

"....I...."

She looked at me with all the emotion she had, and said it so softly I barely heard it over my heavy, ragged breathing.

"Cloud?"

It was that, that insignificant word, that sent me over the edge. I stepped over and took her in my arms. Her gasp of surprise only made the moment all the better.

A few seconds later, her only response was to bury her face into my shoulder and hold me closer.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity later, she said the three words I'd desperately been wanting to hear since the day we met.

"I love you."

I must have gotten choked up, because she held me tighter.

After a conflicting decision to return the words or savor the moment, the contact, I said to her with a full heart,

"Aerith............I love you, too."

She let go and looked at me. Her eyes were shimmering with untold joy, as if a huge burden had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders.

I held her beautiful face in my hands, and realized they were shaking. She touched them with hers, as if to comfort me. She closed her eyes, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. After a long moment, I leaned in and kissed her. A sigh of happiness escaped her lips, and she let go and wrapped her arms around me.

Time stood still. After heavenly eons had passed, she, too, put her hands on my face. I realized then that I was also crying. It had been, I later contemplated, years since i had last wept.

The ride then stopped. We broke off, reluctantly, and walked out slowly.

"I had fun tonight," she said. "Let's go together again sometime."

I nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah. Sometime soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Uninterrupted By Fireworks

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfic

By Ozar Midrashim

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or any of its characters.

Info: This is the second chapter of Uninterrupted by Fireworks. Aerith's POV. I'm a guy, so if her POV isn't perfect, please tell me and I'll fix it. This part will probably take a day or two, due to the evil battery life of my laptop lol.

Aerith POV:

Tonight was magical. So many things happened I could've only dreamt of. I hope I can remember this perfect night forever.

Cloud was so cute during that silly play. I don't know if he didn't care or just had no clue what to do(yep, that's Cloud!), but he was adorably funny the whole time.

When we left the Event Square, I could tell he didn't know what to do next. So, with a little.....convincing.....we went to the Gondola. Several minutes passed after we boarded, and he kept that calm, cool demeanor of his all the while. The night air was brisk, the sights were fantastic, and the fireworks were so beautiful reflecting in his eyes.

I decided this was as good a time as any to finally come out and say it.

".....First off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture..."

He looked up, a puzzled appearance on his face. I don't think he knew I was talking about Zack. I figured I'd go on until he picked up on it.

"I think I must have seen him again, in you."

A flash of recognition in his eyes. We were now on the same page.

My next thought flew from my lips before I could even comprehend it.

"Cloud....

I'm searching for you."

I immediately blushed and turned away, embarrassed that I had just confessed my love to him in a nutshell, but not before seeing his crystal blue eyes turn soft. After a few moments, I urged to look into those deep oceans again. Those eyes compelled me to speak even further.

"I want to meet you."

My heart had jumped to my throat. I guess his did too, the way he got all choked up before responding.

"But I'm right here."

I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Even when he had no clue of the situation, he could still act so cute.

"I know, I know. What I mean is....."

I had paused, unsure of whether I'd repeat myself or say something to turn us both red.

I fumbled with the words a second before saying them.

"I want to meet.....you."

Silence took over for a few minutes. I had looked away from those mesmerizing eyes of his, afraid they'd lead me into saying even more personal feelings. I looked up, and he had turned away too. I understood everything in that instant. He loved me too. Maybe even more than I loved him. The realization was so stunning, I started crying. He looked up at me, after what seemed like forever, and the shocked look on his face when he saw my tears was absolutely breathtaking.

That look of infinite worry, caring, love slowly working its way over his normally blank face. He uttered a single word.

"Aerith....."

The tears began to spill over. He started fidgeting, deciding what to say-or do- next. He stuttered this time.

"...I..."

And in that one simple syllable, I understood that he had confessed his feelings the best he could.

Rivers of joy now flowed down my crimson cheeks.

"Cloud...."

And in a flash, he had grabbed me and pulled me close to him, holding me in his worn arms. i gasped softly at the surprise of it, and it seemed to boost his courage. My arms slowly found their way around his shoulders.

And then I said it.

The three words we'd both been wanting-no, _needing_- to hear since that day he bought my flower.

"I love you."

He sniffed and started to breath in ragged gasps. I held him closer to me to comfort him.

"Aerith...."

I looked up at him. His face wore a mask of joy and longing, of sadness and regret. His eyes were glowing, small drops ever-so-slowly creeping into the corners.

"......I love you, too."

i let go and looked at his handsome face. He was now crying, same as I. The world suddenly felt lighter, brighter.

His arms released their grip, and I nearly groaned at the loss of contact. But it didn't last long. His calloused hands found their way to my face, cradling my cheeks lightly, brushing my tears away with his thumbs. We sat there for what felt like eons, and then he kissed me.

The world, the universe even, all the past, present, and future events shattered around me. Nothing else in all of existence mattered anymore. All there was was me and Cloud, locked together in love's sweet embrace. I still remember the salty taste of his lips, how the tears flowed freely from the "man with no emotion."

Eternity passed. Planets were born, and died. Countless ages went by in a heartbeat....

....and almost as if it were taunting us, the Gondola came to a stop. We sat there, still in each other's arms, lips still locked in heavenly bliss, and we realized then we were back on our Planet and that we had to go (an angry-looking line of couples waited impatiently behind us).

We stepped off, and I said to him, my heart still fluttering with untold elation,

"I had fun tonight. Let's go together again sometime."

He smiled, a heart-stopping smile, and answered happily (almost teasingly),

"Yeah. Sometime soon."

_**END**_


End file.
